It's Only The Beginning
by DeafLizgon
Summary: After I have a long, interesting talk wtih Nightstar. Here the new story is, about the new children of Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Tigers. When the children discovered there is something wrong with the dying Earth and determine to find out. R&R!
1. Prologue

Me: After have a long, interesting talk with Nightstar so I decided to write a new story, really far, far, far into the future of my stories where all of muses (mine and Kosmic's, if you mind?) had children grew up into teenagers. Hope all of you loves the youth muses. (grin)

And I don't own Xiaolin Showdowns and it's creations as well! I owned whatever I created out of my mind and a few muses belong to Kosmic's too.

* * *

**Xiaolin Dragons**

Name: Sachiko Pedsora

Age: 17

Element: Wind

Parents: Raimundo and Kimiko

Personality: Hot-headed with a playful attitude (more like

Raimundo rather than Kimiko)

Summary: One of the three siblings and the daughter of Raimundo and Kimiko. She wielded the Fan of Gust. Dark brown hair with blue eyes and she wear dark blue sleeves and white shirt and royal blue/black jean.

Name: Diego Pedsora

Age: 15

Element: Fire

Parents: Raimundo and Kimiko

Personality: Happy-go-luck attitude sometimes get him in trouble.

Summary: One of the three siblings and the youngest son of Raimundo and Kimiko. He wielded the Whip of Flame, Ancient Toka of the First Xiaolin Dragon of Fire's. Curiosity killed the cat, he always go ahead and check it out without telling any siblings or friends where he went. He loved to play with fire and sometimes he caused the fire goes boom with the black stain on his face.

Name: Alejander "Alej" Pedsora

Age: 18

Element: Lightning

Parents: Raimundo and Kimiko

Personality: Easily tempered and cool attitude. Most likely he take that from his father.

Summary: One of the three siblings and the oldest son of Raimundo and Kimiko. He disliked doing his chores; he'd rather sneak out during the day or night to sit on the branch of the oak tree, watching at the sky. He loves to pull pranks on other kids in the temple, including Matt.

Name: Sylvia Bailey

Age: 17

Element: Earth

Parents: Clay and Kelina

Personality: Just like his father, she's calm and quiet.

Summary: Long blond with cheerful and thoughtful green eyes, she wear her cowboy clothes and sometimes she even had her black cowboy hat too. She wielded the Armor of Genbu, which it was once belong to Aaku, the first Xiaolin Dragon of Earth.

Name: Zhan Bailey

Age: 15

Element: Spirit

Parents: Clay and Kelina

Personality: Understanding and spirited person

Summary: The son of Clay and Kelina. Dark blond with his pale-silver eyes and he wear sleeveless, white shirt and blue jean. And the Fourth Xiaolin Dragon of Spirit, he wielded the Cane of Reincarnation, in which it was once belong to Xiao Lin, the first Xiaolin Dragon of Spirit and the first Grandmaster.

Name: Umi

Age: 17

Element: Water

Parents: Omi and Talisa

Personality: Easily jealous and loves to rants about how great he was. Remind me of his father.

Summary: Black haired young boy with light gray eyes and he wore his Xiaolin robes like his father. He wielded the Blade of Aqua, which it was belong to Yuiku, the first Xiaolin Dragon of Water.

Name: Nixie

Age: 14

Element: Ice

Parents: Omi and Talisa

Personality: Cold and sharp attitude she took little after Talisa. Yet, she's good friend too.

Summary: Light sea-white haired young girl with ice blue eyes and she wore her light blue robes like her ancestor. She wielded the Crystal Wielder, in which it was belong to Krya, the first Heylin Tigers of Ice who was disappeared during the Dark War and only appeared after Shinyu's death.

Name: Kei

Age: 15

Element: Soul

Parents: Jermaine and Aria

Personality: Playfulness and cool-looking attitude that could rivaled Alej's.

Summary: Black haired young boy with light gray-brown eyes and he wore the basketball shirt and half long, blue jean. He loves playing basketball game and even, a soccer (football) game too. He wielded the Double Blade Staff, which it was belong to Zen, the first Xiaolin Dragon of Soul.

--------

**Heylin Tigers**

Name: Matt Zendi

Age: 18

Element: Metal

Parents: Yamato and Hope

Personality: Sulking-like ill-tempered person. He likes to take his anger out on nearest object or target whatever he saw.

Summary: Long black and amethyst haired with icy, blood red demon-like eyes, he wore the black sleeveless leather shirt and black jean. Oh, also he had lot of collars as well. He had the Staff of Void; it was belong to his ancestor. If you closer look at his eyes, you can see the hope of happiness, the faith of life, and the regret of death in them.

Name: Dari Pedsora

Age: 18

Element: Darkness

Parents: Khu and Evila

Personality: Cheerful and calm-like wise. Take that after his father.

Summary: Short darkest auburn haired young boy with dark, hopeful amethyst eyes. He had weird habit of silent scaring Matt and other boys' out of their skin by sudden movement and spoken. He accepted no showdowns, simply only snatch the prizes out of the enemies' hands and leaving them confused behind. He wielded only Devil's Touch, it was belong to Xuan, but Xuan never active the deadly wu unless if the true heir of darkness and then he can reactive it.

Name: Zen Wolf

Age: 17

Element: Shadow

Parents: Lobo and Katra

Personality: A flirty, lecherous pervert like his father, but he able to control himself better than his father. He don't chasing any girls, but sometimes he can be an idiot and clueless to all the girls.

Summary: Long white haired young boy and his sharp, silver-gray eyes, and he wore the blue shirt with long dark blue sleeve and black jean. Another half full werewolf, he can transform into werewolf but only in wolf form. He can't stand up like human werewolf, he only runs on his four legs and barked like a dog. The symbols all over his body and his ears are a shape of cat and a tail of cat. Oh, he had whiskers like a cat too! He had Dagger of Wolf; it was belong to Yanji, the first Heylin Tiger of Shadow.

Name: Kyka Wolf

Age: 12

Element: Light

Parents: Kobo and Mei

Personality: Sharp smart mouth and playful, trickster-like half canine and half fox attitude.

Summary: Orange sleeveless shirt and white jean, and light brown haired young girl with her pale silver eyes. She had small, wolf-like white ears and had fox-like white tail with black tip. She wielded the Trickster's Duplicate, which it was belong to Reiki, who was a friend of Yanji and Roba.

Name: Kika

Age: 16

Element: Wood

Parents:Ciara and Nova (isn't that his name, right, Kosmic?)

Personality: Light-headedness and cheerful attitude except she had hot temper whatever it angered her a lot when the boys decided to make a fool of themselves again.

Summary: Traveling clothes she wear was a little tan jacket with white shirt and dark tan jean. She had long, light and dark green hair. And her light sea-green eyes as well. She wielded of the Nature's Flute, which it was belong to Jiro, the first Heylin Tiger of Wood.

* * *

Me: Now, I'm off to writing either this new story or trying to drill through the Writer's Block wall to writer another chapter of the Illusion of Mirror. (sigh) Reviews please and thank you very much. 


	2. So It Begins

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Xiaolin Showdown. But LadyLizgon Own Her Characters and Her Wu(s). Got a friend to share a story to tell...Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 1 – So It Begins…**

A soft wind's gust allowed fallen petals to blow past the group of the five warriors and one small creature sitting together, watching the ember of the fire pit flickering forward and backward in front of them. The dark violet haired boy with dark crimson eyes scowled darkly at the Were-hybrid boy with a cat-like ears and long wolf-like tail who grinned unafraid back at him. Another were-fox girl stood nervously trying to calm her cousin down from being killed by one of teammates. And the new witch girl who was bored watching between the boys bickering uselessly.

The amethyst eyes darted from the ember of the fire pit to the young boy with red eyes who was arguing to the older male with long pale white ponytail hair to his waist. As he chuckled softly as he cleaned on his Double Demon Sword's blade with his white cloth.

"Dari?"

"Mmm?" He looked up at the shy witch girl, Kika, stood in front of him. "Do you think someday we'll join forces with Xiaolin Dragons?"

Dari smirked, closing his red-amethyst eyes while he poised his sword. "Yeah. From what my dad say, there's still Hannibal loose somewhere… including the unknown evil Master Young mentioned too..." He replied softly, stopped his poised cloth and looked up at the sky. "I don't know what or who is it might be, Kika."

"OW! Dari! Your so called cousin, Mattie, is going to kill me!" A were-hybrid whined, clutching his head as his ear pinned back in pain. "OW!" Another sound of punch onto the were-hybrid's head again in the background as the boy glared deadly at the whimpering were-hybrid.

Dari sighed heavily, shaking his head while he wondered why he has to be a related to that boy with anger management problems. "Dad's right, you're just like your father, Uncle Yamato."

"Shut up, Dari!" Matt snapped irritably, crossing his arms and glared at the ember fire. "You're don't have to tell me what to do!"

Dari rolled eyes at him and shook his head as he went back to his attention on the sword. "Yep, I thought so." He mumbled to himself, poising his sword.

"Mattie…"

"What!" Matt snarled, turning around and glared at the cowered were-cat/wolf boy. "What do you want to say, Zen?"

"… You need a anger management problems…." Zen relayed weakly, grinning up at the pissed off boy. His cousin winced at his word and sighed heavily, "Oh man…" She covered her eyes, not wanting to see what's happen to next.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The scream startled the wild animals as the animals bolted away in fear of the real danger they sense from the group.

---

In the Xiaolin Temple….

"ALEJ!"

The brown haired boy snapped his eyes opened and blinked confusedly at the voice as he was lying on the branch on his back and his arms behind his head. "Urrmm?" He asked sleepily, looking down at the angry girl. "Sachiko, what's up?"

"Alejander Pedsora, how dare you touch my personal belongings and delete all my files off my PDA!" Sachiko shouted with fire in her eyes.

"Opps, must of pressed something by accident." Alej smirked. He had a huge grin like he won the lottery.

"WIND!" All the wind that came toward him knocked him out of the tree, but he did a flip and landed on his feet.

"You'll never knock me down!" Alej said in a 'I'm so much better than you'voice.

"Ugh!"

"What's going on, you two?" Raimundo asked.

"Alej deleted all my files on my PDA and I can't knock him down!"

"Can I just say one thing?" Alej asked in a innocent voice.

'What?" Sachiko snapped.

"Dad owes my twenty bucks. We made a bet to see if I could make you mad and I won." Alej smirked.

Sachiko shifted her gaze to her father who smiled sheepishly. She watched her father give her brother twenty dollars. Sachiko dashed back into the temple with tears about cascade down her face. Raimundo turned around to find his wife, Kimiko, with her arms crossed.

"Raimundo Pedsora, you march right to her room and say sorry!" Kimiko said in a loud voice. Kimiko's eye shifted to Alej and gave him a look that could kill.

"Okay, Mom just don't give me that look." Alej said in fear.

Inside Sachiko's room…

"Sachiko can we come in?" Raimundo asked.

"Did you come to bet on me again" Sachiko said sarcastically.

"No, we came to say sorry." Alej said.

"Really, never knew you'd want, too" Sachiko muttered.

"Look, we really didn't mean it" Raimundo smiled.

"We'll do anything if you just stop being mad at us" Alej begged.

"I know I mad really easy, but it doesn't give you reason to make a bet on me" Sachiko murmured.

"We're really sorry, Sachiko" Raimundo and Alej apologized. She hugged Raimundo and Alej with a smile.

---

Meanwhile the camp area in the wood, Dari rubbed his head for a deadly headache whilehe was watching Matt chased around poor Zen, the were-hybrid around laughing at Matt. "When they have ever to stop doing this all of pointless thing?" He muttered darkly, covering his eyes with his palm with a tired groan.

"Ignore them. They're just idiots, aren't they?" Kika said distractedly, reading her Curse Spell of Witch book.

"HEY!" Matt and Zen yelled inunion at Kika as they stopped their track forgetting what they are doing before and they scowled darkly at the witch girl.

Dari chuckled softly, standing up and slapped on his dark blue jeans. "Well, well, well… Quit goofing off around, guys. And girls." He nodded smiling at the grinning girls while he ignored the scowling boys behind him. "Shall we go to Xiaolin Temple, yet?"

"Feh." Matt crossed his arms bitterly, narrowing his dark crimson eyes at the new leader. "I didn't think so."

"Oh?" Dari blinked turning around and smiled darkly at Matt. "Is the challenge I heard?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Stop it, you two!" Kyka snapped at the rivals as she placed her palms on each of her hip in her anger behavior. Her cousin Zen was snickering quietly behind her.

Matt whirled around and stared coldly at Kyka, silently fuming at Kyka's order him around like as if he was her dog. _Tch. I'm a shadow hybrid beast, not a stinking mutt like her idiot cousin._

Dari rolled his mauve-blue eyes at Matt before he turned back to the entrance path of Xiaolin Temple. "Let's go, gang!" He leaped down the hall leaving the teammates behind him.

"Wait up, you stupid Pedsora!" Matt roared fury as he bolted after the carefree leader along with other crews.

---

Nixie and Sylvia were making lunch and tea for the rest of the Dragons and Masters when Raimundo, Alej, and Sachiko walked in.

"Well, it's about time you came back." Talisa said.

"Sachiko, be a good girl and start pouring tea for the men." Umi said confidently.

"Umi, stop acting like men are the most important humans on the Earth." Nixie remarked almost a shout.

"I think he gets it from his father." Raimundo smirked. Omi just glared at him.

"Yes like how Alej gets his personality from you, right dad." Diego thought out loud.

"If you ask me, I think all of us get our personality from our parents." Kei said.

"Well, it's like our elements, passed down form generation to generation." Sylvia smiled.

"I don't really care, we who we are." Zhan said as he held out his cup for Sachiko to pour it in. She suddenly stopped.

"Little missy, that's not the top of the cup." Zhan complained. Sachiko put the pot down and walked out of the kitchen.

"We should follow her." Kimiko said worryingly. They followed her to the entrance of the Temple where they saw 5 teenagers about the age of the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Hi, I'm Dari." The boy with quite familiar amethyst eyes.

"Where have I seen you before?" Sachiko asked.

"Huh?" Dari blinked in question.

"Your eyes remind me of someone's. Oh I know who!" Sachiko remembered. She ran to her and ran back in a flash.

"Know I see the alikeness." Sachiko realized.

"From where."A man with amethyst eyes askedbehind the group of teenagers. There were nine other adults standing beside him.

"You are the people from the picture except five of you aren't there?" Sachiko explained.

"What picture, Sachiko?" Jermaine asked.

"This one I found in my dad's closet." Sachiko said.

"Sachiko, you can't go in there." Raimundo shouted.

"Yeah I know it's a pigsty." Sachiko smirked.

"The girl got part of her personality from the Hybrid's side." The young man with purple hair snorted.

"Yamato, that's not nice." A woman said as she gave him a look.

"There are the Heylin Tigers." Slyvia realized as her eyes light up. Raimundo looked to the man with amethyst eyes.

"Khu." Raimundo said. Khu smiled at his cousinand thenRaimundo and Khu gave each other a manly hug.

"Evila, last time I saw you, you had a little boy clinging to you." Kimiko smiled.

"Oh, Dari's a Mamma's boy." Matt smirked.

"I wouldn't start talking, you wouldn't get down from your mother's arms." Aria said.

"Look who's talking." Kika remarked.

"Let's go inside and have some herbal tea." Kelina suggested.

In the kitchen…

"I didn't get to introduce myself, I'm Kika. Ciara's and Nova's child." Kika introduced herself.

"I'm Kyka."

"I'm Zen the Wolf Hybrid." Kika nudged Matt. Matt sighed.

"I'm Matt."

"Wow, you're like your dad." Omi stated.

"Shut up curl ball." Yamato snapped.

"Like old times." Raimundo remembered.

"We have…"

"Wait, don't you sense it." Sachiko asked. Nixie, Sylvia, Kika, and Kyka nodded.

"It's very strong and dark."

"I feel it too." Hope said as she shivered. Yamato put an arm around her.

"It's Chase." Katra realized.

"You mean Chase Young as in Prince of Evil." Kei said as he was shaking.

"Well how long has it been, Dragons."A voice sneered. The Xiaolin Dragons got in front of their children.

"What do you want Chase?" Kelina said sternly.

"Nothing, like Khu was going to say we have a problem." Chase explained. A boy came from behind him. He had long black hair and beautiful yellow eyes.

"That boy." Sachiko whispered in a voice that no one could hear her.

_Flashback/ Dream_

_In her dream…_

_Sachiko was in a beautiful gown which was white. She saw a stunning boy and she ran towards him. She suddenly stopped and she tried to reach out to him. Sachiko's hand stopped when she touched a thick glass. She burst into tears and the boy kept on trying to break the glass. Sachiko felt to arms wrap around her waist. She looked behind and she saw darkness. She cried even more. Finally she called out the boy's name._

"Sachiko, are you listening?" Alej nudged her and she snapped back into reality.

"As I was saying, this new evil is very powerful and it will take all of you combined." Chase explained.

"All of us?" Lobo questioned.

"No, your children and my son." Chase said calmly.

"What's your son's name?" asked Kei.

"I'm Chen Young." The black haired boy said. Sachiko thought his voice was like listening to an angel.

"Whatever, who is this evil any way?" Nixie asked.

"Someone that I will discuss with your parents, you will come to my home so I and Master Monk Guan will train you." Chase finished up.

Matt glowered darkly at Chen, he had seen him lot around his dad and his dad's foster dad.

When Chen saw Matt's silent glares and then he shot him a smirk, chuckling at Matt's quiet growling.

Khu looked over to Chase with quiet respect. "Very well. Children, time to go." He said standing up from the floor.

Alej scowled at the word. "We're not children, Uncle Khu."

Khu smiled as the Tigers and Dragons followed after Chase and his son. Sachiko looked at Chen's backas she was walking with her brothers. _Chen… what a handsome…_ She thought with a faint blush.

---

In the darkness, the person hid behind the wood watching the children and the adults with a cold smirk.

_Only when time will tell… Soon…_

**To be continue…**


	3. The Skull Castle

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Xiaolin Showdown. But Lady Lizgon Own Her Characters and Her Wu(s). Got a friend to share a story to tell...Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Skull Castle**

The long trip from the Xiaolin Temple to the creepy, skull-looking castle that Matt's father, Yamato, had inherited the castle after his 'dad' retired from being the lord of the eastern land.

"It's creepy." Alej whistled, staring disbelief at the skull-looking castle. "And it's stupid too." He glanced at Matt as the hothead boy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Are you preferring about me, lightning-boy!" Matt snarled, shaking his fist madly at the smirking young wind dragon.

"Now, now, now… You two." Dari said calmly, shoving them apart from each other. "Fighting don't do solve itself you two should know that."

"Ah, just let them be tearing each other. They're just idiots." Zhan chuckled not aware of the fists went in his way…

'**BONK!'**

"OWWWWWWW!" The Dragon of Spirit clutched his head painfully, the two huge bumps on his head and he glared at Matt and Alej. "What was that for!"

Matt scoffed looking away to hid his smirk in victory. "Keh."

Alej rubbed his fist glaring at Zhan for being called 'idiot'. "Watch it." He warned. "Or I might have oh so accidentally blow you up with a lightning bolt."

Umi rolled his eyes. "This is most shameful action from you three. I should expected you Alej and Matt, but Zhan? Oh, this is most troubling ever I seen!"

"Zip your yelp." Kika mumbled tiredly, "We're all tired, especially our parents." She jerked her head toward the group of their parents talking in union. "And fighting nonsense of yours isn't really helpful either."

"Well, since when you all are our guests. You deserved to be well rest from the long-time trip. I can't afford being accidentally falling asleep during the battle." A familiar voice startled all other boys except for Matt who narrowed his eyes hateful at the direction of a voice.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the silent boy when she hadn't realize Chen was actually still there. _Oh yeah… he's really like Chase Young… Silent and handsome… _Sachiko blushed furiously at the thought and glanced down at the ground to avoid the suspicious eyes.

Matt huffed. _Geez! _

---

"So Chase what have you been wanting to tell us?" Raimundo asked putting his arm around his wife. The others nodded. Chase glanced at the children.

"Not right now later." Chase explained nodding to the children who were busy arguing with each other. "Chen, can you take the others and give them a tour of the castle?" Chen smiled and then he guided them to a staircase, they walked up. Chen took one last look of them and went after the rest of the kids.

"Come." Yamato motioned toward a room with a fire. They all sat in a circle around the blazing fire.

"Hello Dragons and Tigers" Master Monk Guan entered the room. "It's been a long time." He smiled. The Dragons and Tigers bowed their heads in respect.

"Now that our introductions are finished let's get down to business." Khu frowned knowing his cousin and the Dragons won't like what they were going to hear.

"You know 1,501 years ago Ariko was still alive, he had a wife. She was the one unknown from the world she was also beautiful. Many men were willing to go to war for her, she had great psychic powers, and her essences and Ariko's essences would create a powerful child. When Dashi trapped Ariko, his wife was already pregnant. Some of his loyal men hid her until the son of Ariko was born. We think he was born and his mother was teaching him to be like Ariko, he is suppose to collect a person who can open a portal, so Ariko can cross over. This child is suppose to be a Dragon or Tiger with premonitions through dreams, but is pushing their powers away. This child is not only supposed to open a portal for Ariko, but can create an Apocalypse that even frightens the gods. The child can not only split the world in two, but can also destroy the universe as you can see the child has extraordinary powers." Chase explained. The Dragons looked horrified at what was going to happen. They were speechless and afraid of what to do.

"Are you sure that it's going to be one of the Dragons or Tigers?" Omi asked the first one to recover his voice.

"An old scroll has the prophecy written clearly." Master Monk said as he nodded. There was an awkward silence.

"Which dragon or tiger is it?" Kimiko asked a little shaken at what was going to happen.

"We don't know." Khu answered. "We have to train them just in case if it happens. If they become strong they can stop or defeat the Apocalypse, Ariko's son, and stop the world from splitting in two and stop the child from destroying the universe."

"Do you think they're ready to carry such a burden?" Kelina said putting her hand through her blonde hair.

"They must or else the world won't exist as we now it." Evila replied. This question and answer session went on a while.

---

"OWWWW" Zen was just hit in the head for saying "Matty and Alej are so stubborn! They're alike and they fight so much they're like a married couple!" And then he was getting laughs from some of his friends.

"Enough with the fighting, it's really getting annoying." Sylvia said has she rubbed Zen's head trying to stop the throbbing pain Zen was yelling about.

Matt scowled. "It's not like he doesn't deserve it." Zen growled showing his fangs. Matt smirked knowing he made him angry. "He's just a lecherous mutt with nothing else to do."

"Now that's not nice, but I like that you're speaking the truth." Nixie smiled as Matt turned a little pink. "Do want to go somewhere later?" She whispered into his ear. Mat turned even pinker and the others saw a little love in his eyes.

"Aw, our little Matt is growing up…" Dari smirked as Matt glowered at him.

"Welcome to the common room." Chen's voice startled them for he didn't talk for a while. The common room had about 100 stairs as a waterfall in the background. There was a canopy above the top stairs.

"Can we slide down the stair railing?" Alej asked in his playful mood returning to him. "The parents are busy and we have nothing to do." Chen was cornered he knew his father would be mad, but his guest were begging him. He surrendered and they were climbing stairs to reach the top. Chen stayed on the bottom just in case someone fell.

Alej was the first one to go down. His element was the best to describe his speed because he was going lightning fast. His mud brown hair blowing at the speed he was going at. For his finale jumping off the railing and he did a quadruple flip.

Diego went next, then Umi, after him was Zhan, Kei, next was Dari, Matt, and Zen was last. When all the boys were finished the girls decided the order of sliding down.

Nixie was first, Kika second, Kyka third, after was Sylvia, and finally was Sachiko.

Wind blew through her brown hair, her blue eyes sparkling in happiness. Her eyes filled with fear when her feet tangled with each other. She was about one and half stories from the floor when she fell off the railing. Sachiko closed her eyes scared of what was going to happen, ready to feel the pain. Chen quickly ran to her and caught her in his arms, but her weight made him fall, too. The other monks ran to help Chen and Sachiko. Chen was sitting on the floor with Sachiko's hand on his neck and her body was on his, though she was unconscious.

"Zen go get our parents, she's unconscious" order Chen.

_**In Sachiko's Dream**_

_Sachiko was in a long, lacey dress with diamonds attached to the bottom. Chen stood there in a suit that made him even more irresistible_. _He took her hand and brought her to a cherry blossom tree near a river, under thousands of stars and a glimmering moon. He began dancing with her through the tall grass they swayed side to side. He brought her close and gave her a necklace, with beautiful sapphires._

"_They remind me of your eyes, shimmering with happiness and hope. Sapphires can never compare to your eyes, though" Chen told her she blushed. He put the necklace around her neck. The sapphires glittered in the moonlight. Sachiko put her hand on his neck and brought him close to kiss him. There lips touched and they were having a moment in heaven. They heard a chuckling close to them they pulled apart. A boy with black hair up to his lower back and black, heartless eyes stepped close to them._

"_Well we meet again Chen." He smirked. He lifted his hand and Sachiko came toward him by force. "Too bad that the girl be mine, today." Tears formed in Sachiko's eyes, as she tried to pull away from the mysterious boy. Chen tried to reach for her when a force field kept him from her. Sachiko started crying harder when the boy took her close to him. Sachiko tried to pull away, but the boy held tightly. She lifted her arm trying to get to Chen. Chen on the other side of the force field was trying to get to Sachiko. The boy's eyes flashed with fury and he snapped his fingers. The force field blasted Chen; he flew in to the air, and hit the ground. _

"_Chen!" Sachiko exclaimed knowing he was unconscious. More tears flowed from Sachiko's eyes. The boy smiled wickedly._

"_Don't worry about him, when you have me." The boy put his lips on Sachiko's. Sachiko felt her energy draining and evil flowing through her body. Sachiko pushed him off._

"_Who are you… you evil creature?" The boy's eyes filled with evil and wickedness. _

_He put his lips near her ears. "I'm Xheng." He kissed her again and she pushed him off again. _

"_I don't love you, leave me alone!" Sachiko ordered, but he smirked. _

"_You will love me no matter what will happen." Xheng answered. Sachiko pushed herself off of him and she fell to the ground, her fear was flowing through her. _

_He came close to her and he bent down. "You will be the portal." He whispered gravely to her. "You will help me." He said as he got up. He lifted his hand and her body stood up, too. _

"_You will also love me." Tears poured out of her eyes. "Don't cry Sachiko…" Xheng cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. He then ripped the necklace Chen gave her off her neck._

"_You will forget and stop loving Chen Young. You will learn to love me." Xheng then started to laugh evilly and tears fell from Sachiko's eyes._

_**End of Dream **_

"Sachiko wake up!"

Sachiko blinked her sleepy eyes; she was still in Chen's arms. She was about to cry, but stopped herself. Her hand was still around Chen's neck and her body was pressed against his. She pulled him a little closer. The parents were in the room, as they crowded around her.

"Are you okay, honey?" Kimiko asked putting her hand on her daughter's forehead. Chase suspected something because he saw her hold back tears.

"I'm fine, mom" Sachiko replied.

"How come you didn't use your element?" Raimundo asked.

"I think because I was one and half stories in the air about to fall on to the floor." Sachiko answered sarcastically.

"Don't use that attitude with me!" Raimundo ordered. Kimiko put her hand on his shoulder.

"Rai, she almost died, be happy Chen saved her." Kimiko said. Raimundo thanked Chen.

"No problem." Chen smiled which unaware his smile caused Sachiko blushed. Raimundo didn't like where this was going to go.

"Sachiko I think you should go to your room." Raimundo suggested.

Sachiko tried to get up, and was about to fall down again when Chen caught her.

"I'm still a little wobbly." Sachiko told them. Chen picked her up bridal style.

Matt's eyebrow twitched at the sight of Sachiko and Chen. _Keh, that bastard. He takes an advantage of Sachiko like that. _

"I'll take her to her room." Chen volunteered. "I think we all should get some rest." The adults nodded. "Boys go to the right, girls follow me."

Sachiko wrapped her arms around Chen's neck. He pushed her close to his chest; Sachiko rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat and Chen could feel her breathing. Raimundo didn't like who close his daughter was with one of his enemy's son.

"Come this way to your bedrooms." Master Monk Guan motioning to the other side of the hall.

---

Chen and the girls came to the girl's room. The other girl's went in quickly to find their stuff was already in the room. Chen put Sachiko down on her blue bed.

"Hope you get better and sorry if you got hurt." Chen smiled.

"Thank you for saving my life. You are very sweet." Sachiko smiled. He kissed her on the cheek. Sachiko blushed and touched her cheek where he kissed her. Chen got up and left, Sachiko smiled in love.

Nixie smirked. "Looks like someone is in love." Sachiko glared at her.

"I wouldn't be talking, someone has a date with Matt." Sachiko retorted. Nixie blushed. "You were so flirty when you were with Matt."

"I wonder if she can tame the lion." Kika asked thought out loud. They gave the green haired witch a confused look. "I was wondering if Nixie could tame Matt's temper like Aunt Hope did to Uncle Yamato." The girls understood what she was saying.

"What's happening with you and Dari?" Sylvia asked. "You were attached to him like glue." Kika bite her lip. Sylvia saw how uncomfortable Kika looked. "I'm just kidding." Kika looked relived.

"At least my father isn't as protective as Sachiko's." interjected Nixie. Sachiko looked puzzled at her word.

"Did you see your dad's face when your face was flustered near Chen or when Chen was carrying you to our room, you were practically hugging him? If your dad saw Chen kiss you he would explode…literally." Kyka explained.

Sachiko thought back to all those times. _Kyka and Nixie are right, Dad would explode if he saw me kissing Chen or if someone told him about the kiss he gave me._

---

In Boys Room

Matt continued glaring at Chen from his bed as he crossed his arms across his chest. Chen noticed the hothead's death glare and leaned toward Dari. "Is it just me or did he's stare seem cold to me?" He whispered with his hand to Dari.

Dari opened one of his eyes and glanced over to Matt before he returned to close his eye. "Probably 'cuz he's jealous of you."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THAT BASTARD!" Matt yelled at Dari, looking angry. "AS IF!" He jerked his chin in other direction closing his eyes.

Alej turned his head away from the window, supporting his elbow on the window lid and his palm pressed against his cheek in annoyance. "If I had dime for every word I heard from you, I'll be richer." He said dryly, smirking at Matt.

"What about Nixie?" Umi asked opening his eyes and looked at Matt in curiously. "That way she looked at you as if she likes you a lot."

Matt stuttered in surprise.

Dari and Alej shared a smirk at each other, knowing they can get the best chance to teasing Matt.

"Feh. As if!" He tossed over to the side of his bed and pretending to sleep. "Good night, guys."

Dari tucked under the sheet, smiling mysteriously. _It's going to be interesting tomorrow. _

---

It was about twelve o' clock and the dragon of wind was having trouble sleeping at the thought of her father getting angry if Chen was also in love with her. She felt her legs return to her, and then Sachiko quickly got out of her bed. She tiptoed out of the girl's room.

She walked through the kitchen, then the common room. Finally she got out of the castle. She walked to the edge looked at the snow, white, crescent moon and shining stars. A shooting star traveled the stars; Sachiko clasped her hands together and made a wish.

"Hello." Sachiko turned around to find…

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Regret

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Xiaolin Showdown. But Lady Lizgon Own Her Characters and Her Wu(s). Got a friend to share a story to tell...Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Regret**

**_Previously_**

It was about twelve o' clock and the dragon of wind was having trouble sleeping at the thought of her father getting angry if Chen was also in love with her. She felt her legs return to her, and then Sachiko quickly got out of her bed. She tiptoed out of the girl's room.

She walked through the kitchen, then the common room. Finally she got out of the castle. She walked to the edge looked at the snow, white, crescent moon and shining stars. A shooting star traveled the stars; Sachiko clasped her hands together and made a wish.

"Hello." Sachiko turned around to find…

_**Now**_

…Chen stood in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back like a proud warrior. "Chen?" Sachiko whispered in half surprise and half confused at him.

The dark haired boy raised his head to look into the girl's beautiful eyes and sighed heavily, "Sachiko… Are you alright?" He asked curiosity, stepped toward her.

The winder blinked in muted surprise and then she smiled at him. "I'm fine. Thank you…"

Frowning at her, he can sense something wrong in her. As he stepped one more, "I don't think so." He replied softly.

Sachiko jerked her chin up at him in a shocked surprise and wondering how did he knew. "Chen…"

"Shall we go in my mother's garden, perhaps, I'll show you something you like?" Chen asked smiling at her as he encouraged her to the gate of the garden.

Meanwhile, back to the boys' dorm. Matt tossed back and forth on his bed, looking sour in his sleep as he dreamed.

_(Dream) _

_Matt floated aimlessly through the black void, looking right and left in confusion. Where am I? He thought. He saw something move in the corner of his eye and turned to see the beautiful wind dragon. He dropped his jaw to the ground at the sight of her. _

_Sachiko was in a long, lacey dress with diamonds attached to the bottom. Chen stood there in a suit that made him even more irresistible_. _He took her hand and brought her to a cherry blossom tree near a river, under thousands of stars and a glimmering moon. He began dancing with her through the tall grass they swayed side to side. He brought her close and gave her a necklace, with beautiful sapphires._

"_They remind me of your eyes, shimmering with happiness and hope. Sapphires can never compare to your eyes, though" Chen told her she blushed. He put the necklace around her neck. The sapphires glittered in the moonlight. Sachiko put her hand on his neck and brought him close to kiss him. There lips touched and they were having a moment in heaven._

_Matt growled at Chen. No! It can't be happening! _

"_I love you…" _

_Sachiko smiled up at Chen. _

_No! _

_(Dream end) _

"NO!" He gasped as he jolted up in a sitting position, panting heavy. Luckily, none of other boys stirred at his yell.

Running his shaky fingers through his black and amethyst hair, he muttered darkly as he hopped off his bed and headed down to the kitchen room. _I won't believe what I'm dreaming… Chen and Sachiko loved each other? Ha! What a stupid dream. _

Suddenly, he stopped and stared. "Alej?"

The lightning dragon blinked as he glanced over his shoulder while he was looking for food. "Huh? Can't sleep?" He asked with a grin before he seized a sandwich and shoved it in his mouth.

Staring blankly at him, Matt scoffed softly. "Can't Sleep? Me? Naaaah!" He picked up his favorite cold soda and drank it without a second glance at Alej. "Only damn night birds keep me up."

Alej quirked an eyebrow in question and then he shook his head. "Liar." He taunted playful, his green eyes kept looking at each of different sodas.

Matt shot a dirty glare at him as Alej grinned sheepishly back at him. "Feh, whatever." The black purple haired boy scoffed as he turned around and stalked through the door to the outside. He paled at the sight of what he doesn't want to see.

"Wait! Matt!" Alej yelled after him, holding his soda as he ran after him. When he finally found him, Matt was looking like he saw at the ghost. "Matt?" Alej asked quietly to him as he came up to his side.

Matt whirled around, grabbing Alej's head and shoved him to the ground. "QUIET!" He hissed softly to him. "Look through the bush…"

Alej grunted, turning around and looking through the bush but he stopped and stared. It was Chen and Sachiko… They stood side by side, looking at the lake.

He paused when he looked back at Matt and noticed his poor friend was silently fuming at the sight of Chen and Sachiko. _Matt… _

"What is he thinking he's doing with Sachiko out here? Probably he do something nasty to her." Matt muttered under his breath angrily, narrowing his ruby eyes at Chen with a great hatred.

Alej sweatdropped, holding Matt back from do something stupid like trying to murder Chen without making it look like a murder case. "Matt wait! I wouldn't like the idea of Chen and Sachiko being together… but heck, quit it! You're making it worse!"

Matt grumbled, calming down as he crossed his arms and shot a 100 times dirty glares at Chen. _Bastard… Stealing my girl, aren't you! _

Sweatdropped at him, Alej let out a little sigh as he shook his head sadly at his silent fuming friend. _I feel sorry for Nixie…_ He thought.

----

Back to Chen and Sachiko

Sachiko smiled. She stood in front a lake that was surrounded by bushes of flowers. There was a little piece of land in the middle of the lake; it was also filled with colorful flowers. Beside the lake was a swing set, were Sachiko knew Chen and his mother played when he was younger.

"My mom created the garden a couple months before she died. Dad doesn't like to see it because it reminds him of mom. He kept it because he knew I still liked to visit it" Chen smiled weakly.

"The garden is beautiful…" Sachiko said as she bended down and smelled one of the white roses. Chen bended down next to her, he took the flower out her hand. He pushed her hair up and placed the flower there. All of a sudden Sachiko grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the swing set. Chen, who was stunned, allowed himself to be pulled along.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Sachiko made him sit on one of the swings. She then sat in the swing next to him. Swinging her legs in the air, she started moving through the sir. Chen copied her movement and was flying through the air with her.

"Did you do this with your mom when you were younger?" Sachiko questioned him. Chen nodded. Sachiko smiled sweetly.

"I only got to swing on a swing set when I went to Rio de Janeiro. I was about ten years." Sachiko said as the wind blew through her chocolate brown hair.

"So it's the second time you have ever been on a swing set?" Chen asked.

"Pretty much." Sachiko answered quickly. Chen stopped himself and watched her very carefully.

"I still don't think everything is okay. Are you scared or something?" Sachiko stopped herself and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm fine." She said again trying her hardest not to show any signs of guilt. Sachiko turned away. Chen kept frowning, knowing that something was wrong inside of her.

"You are not fine. I can sense your emotions. You feel fear, terror, and loss…" Surprised Sachiko turned to him, looked at him on the verge of tears.

"How do you know?" Sachiko choked out as she held back tears. Chen held out his hand. Sachiko took it slowly and was jerked out of her seat. She fell into Chen's chest, which she felt so warm in. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. Sachiko put her hands around his shoulders, before she put her ear to his heart.

"Let's just say it was gift from my mother." Chen answered. A tear slide down Sachiko's face, as she buried her face in Chen's armor.

"I feel so safe in your arms. Please, don't ever let me go." Sachiko said as she raised her face to look at Chen. Chen smiled.

Their face almost in one another's, slowly their lips touched. The passion in the kiss was strong. Their tongues wrestled in Sachiko's mouth with Chen winning the match. Finally when they needed air again, their lips separated.

"Wow" Sachiko smiled. Chen smiled with her. He kissed her again, but with more passion. They looked into each other's eyes.

---

Alej almost spit out his soda. Matt was about to kill Chen, but luckily Alej held him by his shirt.

"Your little sister is making out with the enemy." Matt hissed to Alej. This made him really mad, but Alej controlled his temper.

"Shush you idiot. They'll hear us." Alej whispered as they watched Sachiko and Chen walk into the castle together. The Metal Tiger and the Lightning dragon crept behind the two of them watching their every move. Finally Chen dropped Sachiko off at her dorm, and with a goodnight kiss he went to his dorm. Matt and Alej stood up, though Alej was burning mad but not as mad as Matt.

"Listen to me Matt, don't kill Chen or something like that. We both want Sachiko to be happy, so we should leave Chen and her alone. Got that?" Alej told Matt. Matt glared at him, but he knew Alej was right.

"Fine." Matt caved. They both headed to their dorm to find Chen already asleep. Alej got into bed quickly, before he fell asleep, he gave Matt a final look.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day. _Matt thought as he drifted asleep.

---

Chen woke to an appetizing smell that spread through the boys' room. The smell woke all of them.

"What in the world is that smell?" Zen asked, his mouth watering. They all shrugged and followed their noses. They found the girls making breakfast for everyone. Their parents were already at the table eating and talking with each other.

"Good morning boys!" Nixie greeted as she put some waffles drenched in chocolate syrup on the table.

"Don't worry we have a lot more." Kika said as the boys made a mad grab for the waffles. Before Diego could get a waffle, a spatula hit his knuckles.

"I swear to god Diego, the only thing you eat is sugar." Sachiko remarked. Diego rubbed his knuckles. Sachiko shook her head and then gave him some cereal without any sugar. Diego glared at his sister, and then ate the horrible cereal. Sachiko smirked at the sight of Diego eating the cereal.

"I hate having a healthy older sister." Diego complained.

"You're stuck with me for life." Sachiko smiled, and then stuck her tongue out. Diego narrowed his eyes. Kika nudged Sachiko nodding her head to Chen. Sachiko glowered at Kika. Looking at the adults to make sure they didn't hear, she sighed in relief. When the girls finished, they sat down. Sachiko sat down next to Chen, smiling at him. Matt's eye twitched angrily at the closer between Sachiko and Chen. Alej elbowed him as a warning.

"So Matt did you think of Nixie's offer?" Sachiko asked. Matt looked surprised. All the girls beside Nixie laughed at Matt's embarrassment.

"Sachiko you're so mean!" Nixie yelled.

"I know!" Sachiko choked out while laughing. The boys except Matt started laughing with the girls. The adults looked at them like they were crazy.

"What's so funny?" Omi asked. Sylvia was the first to stop laughing.

"What they're laughing at" Sylvia said as she pointed to Kyka, Kika, and Sachiko pounding their fists on the table, "is what Nixie said to Matt yesterday"

"What did she say to him?" Yamato asked.

"You don't want to know." Dari smirked looking at Matt who was completely red. Nixie bit her lip. Finally they calmed down, and settled down.

"So Dad what are we going to training in first?" Chen asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Balance of the mind." Chase answered. The new generation of Dragons and Tigers looked at him confused.

"Your new enemy will destroy you from the inside out." Khu stated, eyeing the children. "Then specialized training for your element."

"How strong is our enemy?" Zhan asked as he put down his glass of orange juice. The adults began to look uncomfortable.

"Strong enough to turn one of you evil." Ciara said in a grave tone. A silence surrounded all of them. "Strong enough to destroy the world and to restore Lord Ariko."

"That's impossible!" Kyka stuttered. The adults shook their heads.

"Not for him."

Uncomfortable silence through the air around them as the adults avoided their children's eyes.

"So who wants some fruit?" Sachiko asked restoring the sound in the room. They nodded. Sachiko went into the kitchen and brought back a bowl of fruit, a knife, and an apple.

"I forgot to cut some fruit, so I'll cut it know." While everyone dug their hands in the bowl of fruits, Sachiko cut the apple.

"So, Sachiko did you have fun last night?" Matt asked coldly, staring icily at her. Sachiko looked up surprised. The knife in her hand slipped and pierced her finger. Sachiko moaned in pain, holding her wounded finger. They looked at her, stunned at the picture they saw.

"Chen, get her a cloth. Sachiko you go with him. After the blood stops, Chen, go get some of the medicine in your mom's medicine cabinet. Rub it on her finger and that should do it." Chase ordered. Chen took Sachiko's other hand and pulled her into the hallway. Hurrying down the hall, they made stopped at a room. To Sachiko, it like a room that was white, but it was really a hospital wing.

"Sit down, Sachiko." Sachiko obeyed orders and sat down on the bed. Chen opened a drawer, took out a cloth and wrapped it around Sachiko's finger.

"Chen, stop it! That hurts!" Sachiko exclaimed as he put pressure on the wound.

"If you don't put pressure on it, your body will lose a lot of blood." After that Sachiko stayed quiet.

"What's the matter?" Chen asked. "You seem so … nervous."

"I'm thinking about what our parents said. One of us will betray the rest of us." She answered after a period of silence. Chen moved a piece of her hair out of her face. He took the cloth of her finger, and went to a cabinet. Chen took out a jar from the cabinet.

"Give me your finger." Sachiko gave him her finger. He sat down on the bed and smeared a sticky substance on her finger. The cut on her finger began to disappear, and soon enough her cut was gone. Sachiko looked at it amazed at what happened.

"Come on Sachiko. They must be wondering where we are." Chen got up and turned to the door. He felt a hard tug on his arm. He was pulled onto the bed.

"Not so fast." Sachiko said slyly. Chen smirked and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss grew in passion, finally they needed are and their lips parted.

"And I'm suppose to be the bad one." Sachiko mused.

"You don't know me yet" Chen smirked. Sachiko put her fingers on his lips and wiped away some lip-gloss that transferred to his lips from hers.

"I love you." Sachiko said in his ears.

"Love you too." Chen whispered. He took her hand and they walked to the kitchen. They unhooked their hands before they entered the dining room. They walked into the dining room, which was immersed in noise.

"Is your finger better?" asked Kimiko who stopped all the noise. Sachiko nodded. The two of them sat down at their seats and the noise continued on.

"How did you stop the blood?" Clay asked. Chen explained how he stopped the blood and how the substance from his mother's medicine cabinet healed Sachiko's cut. He remembered to leave their conversation and the kiss out of the story.

"Damn bastard." whispered Matt in loud enough for Chen to hear. Chen glared at him.

"Do you mind repeating that Matt?" Chen asked his eyes narrowing at Matt.

"No. You're a bastard." Matt retorted scowling darkly at Chen. Everyone was now quiet, not wanting to upset the two of the boys more. Sachiko put her hands on Chen's arm.

"Chen, don't listen to him and calm down." Sachiko was trying to soothe him. Matt rolled his eyes in disgustingly.

"Yeah and the bitch is siding with him." This pushed Sachiko too far. She rolled up her sleeves and stood up. Sylvia and Nixie knew when she rolls up her sleeves she was going to beat him up bad.

"That is going too far." Sachiko remarked. Sylvia and Nixie held onto her shirt to make sure she didn't murder Matt.

"Matt, don't you dare. Sachiko, sit down." Alej ordered sharply as he stepped between them. Matt growled softly at Alej.

"Alej shut up!" Matt retorted. Sachiko eyed Alej.

"What do you mean?" asked Sachiko crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing…" Alej replied softly, but he was cut off by Matt stepped forward.

"What he means is that we saw you and Chen over here make out!" The whole table became silent. Sachiko put her hands down, and bit her lip. Chen tried not to look into his father's eyes. Raimundo's chin quivered.

"Sachiko how could you?" Kimiko asked a sad look in her eyes. Sachiko looked away, trying not to cry. A hard stone look planted into Sachiko's father's eyes.

"I knew it. I knew the way you were so close to him, you liked him." Raimundo's lips formed hard line. A tear slowly slid down her face, finally falling to the floor. Matt scowled at her.

"You told her. She totally deserves it." Matt glared daggers at her, then at Chen more hatred in him than at Sachiko. Sachiko gave Alej a helpless and pleading look that a little puppy would give its owner if they didn't feed the puppy for a while.

Alej shook his head sadly at his sister. "No Sachiko what you did was wrong. It was terrible, you kissed the enemy…" Hot tears pressed against her eyes, and then her tears came streaming down her face like a river. Her tears soon became a grayish black color because of the black mascara she put on. Chen put his hand on her shoulder.

Chase and Raimundo flinched.

"Chen, please take your hands off of her please." Chase ordered. Chen looked toward his father in a half surprise and half stone-face. He slowly took his hand off Sachiko. Sachiko gave him a pleading look, telling him not to back down. Chen sat down, tears poured out of Sachiko's eyes like rain. Chen's black eyes widened as Sachiko cried. Matt's eyebrow twitched.

"See what happened. You made her cry." Matt pointed out. Chen snapped his head toward Matt. Fire burning in his eyes, Chen lifted his hand and shot an orb of dark energy. Matt fell backwards, breaking the chair he was sitting in. Everyone was stunned that Chen of all people hit Matt. Matt stood up and growled at him.

"METAL!" Matt cried. A huge ball of energy was hurled at Chen. Chen flipped out of his chair before it hit him. Two orbs of dark energy formed in his hand, he threw them at Matt. Matt reflected them by shielding himself with some of his energy.

Before Chen could defend the attack, it hit him. He sprawled onto the floor he was out of energy. Matt closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were a gray color.

"Matt, don't do it!" Dari yelled. Dari knew when Matt's eyes changed colors, Matt was going to release his ultimate attack.

While Matt was powering up, Sachiko ran to help Chen. She got on her knees and cradled his head in her hands. Matt raised his hands over his head; a sphere of energy took form. He threw it at Chen, not knowing Sachiko was with him.

"SACHIKO!" Her family shouted. Sachiko's head snapped to attention. The look of sadness was gone and fear clouded her face. She gripped Chen tighter waiting for the worst. Matt looked horrified, wishing he could stop the amount of energy that was headed Sachiko's ways.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo shouted as he took out his sword. Gripping it tight he leapt toward the energy.

Kimiko took her 'Arrows Sparrows' out and ran into action with her husband. They jumped in front of their daughter. Within a minute or two the orb of energy was gone. Her parents glanced angrily at Matt then at Chen. Chen had regained consciousness, and was glaring daggers at Matt.

Chen lifted himself up. Sachiko stood up and swirled around ran. She hoped she could run away from her emotions, her friends, maybe even the person she loved the most. Running into the girl's room, she slammed the door and fell onto her bed. She cried into the pillow. Slowly she drifted into another dream… or another premonition.

What she didn't know was someone was watching her. The object turned to a person carefully perched so no one could see them.

"I will send her the message, then the rest is up to you." The object told the person. The person smiled, they bowed and went off in the blink of an eye.

"Soon I will rule the world with her at my side" The object flew off, knowing what tomorrow will bring.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
